Titans hell on earth
by Shade writter
Summary: A strange figure has arrived at the Titans Tower this 'hero' if he can be called that has everyone asking questions even Robin the only person he calls friend knows something is wrong. Strange new enemies are appearing, but these are not the normal costume villains the Titans are used to these 'things' are the stuff of nightmares and they have no issue with killing.


(Disclaimer: the First story on this site so I'm new to this if you have any advice on how to improve my story let me know I'm open to all criticism. There will be spelling and grammar errors so I'm sorry for that hope you enjoy.)

In a dark room of titan, the tower sits a man at a desk his hands covered by black leather gloves, his face shrouded by a hood. A candle illuminates a blank open book, picking up a pen the man brings it to the paper pausing for a moment, then begins to write.

'My name is Rider I am a new member of the group known as the Titans. Robin the group's leader has given me this diary to keep a track of my thoughts and feelings insisting it will help me cope. Even without them talking to me it's clear that the rest of the Titans feel uneasy about me being here without any warning or notice.

So far this is what I know about the other members.

Starfire she's from another world and has great physical strength and durability able to shrug off attacks that would kill most humans. Also capable of or firing green projectiles from her hands with high speed and impact. Her understanding of earth and its culture is shall we say 'limited' this can cause her to be easily manipulated.

Beast boy young, childlike and overconfident. Although he was born a human his body is more like a gremlin with dark green skin and pointed ears, his abilities allow him to morph in various animals. While this would be a great asset his personality limits his fighting capability's preventing him from reaching his potential.

Cyborg the brains of the group, his body is composed mostly of metal with very little organic substance remaining. He is capable of interfacing with most modern technology and has constructed some impressing gear including a ship of deep space travel.

Robin, he is a natural leader and while he thinks that I'm, well something I'm not. While he is human his reflexes are at their peck able to disarm his opponents with hand-thrown projectiles. He is walking armoury carrying an arrangement of weapons all of which he is skilled at using.

Raven… I'm not really sure what to write here I haven't met her in person yet and I already know she is powerful, even more than me but it comes at a cost. She restricts herself since her emotions are let's say 'fuel' for her powers and too much fuel could burn her out.'

Placing the pen back down on the desk he looked over what he had written.

"Why am I doing this?"

He sighs to himself, lifting up a hand and placing it over his hood pulling it down to reveal a metal mask covering his face. A split in the centre of the mask divided the two colours black and white it covers from his chin up to his forehead. When he first met Robin he had mistaken him for someone called Slade someone the Titans have had battles within the past. A small amount of brown hair covers the top of his head it looks poorly cut as if a child had done it with a dull blade. A large leather strap was wrapped tightly around the back of his head holding his mask in place. Both of Riders hands move to each side of his mask towards the strap as if contemplating removing it, but knowing he couldn't.

'Knock knock'

Immediately his body jerks up from the chair pulling the hood back over his face as a hand moved to his lover back prepared to draw the dagger that was strapped on his lower back. Staring at the door like a deer in headlights unmoving waiting for something to attack, ready for it.

"Rider?" A soft voice call from the other side of the door

"Who is it?"

He asks politely his voice just as quiet as he creeps closer to the door hand still wrapped tightly around the hilt of his weapon ready to draw it at the drop of a hat.

"It's Robin," The voice said louder

Rider relaxed slightly when he hears this but keeps his hand where it is, the door opens a crack allowing Rider to see him clearly. Robin stands outside his door smiling Rider sands a few inches taller happy to see his friend.

"What can I help you with?" he asks politely

Robins' face had a slight smile spread across it

"I'm suppressed your still here, how are you settling in, the room ok?"

The room was small and barren the only items were a bed chair and a desk, Rider didn't mind he hardly owned anything so there was no need for a large room.

"Yes thank you"

"You hungry? We just ordered food the rest of the team is already downstairs, I thought this would be a good time to introduce you."

"No, thank you"

Robin looked a bit disappointed at this remark.

"If you want them to warm up to you, they need to get to know you. Your part of a team now and you need to know who you will be fighting with."

He was right as always and Rider knew if he wanted to stay here, to be accepted, he would need to prove that he could be trusted and he couldn't do that if he was locked away in his room. With a defeated sigh Rider fully opened his door revelling himself, His body was covered by a dirty and torn cloak his mask the only visible feature. The mask was void of anything resembling a face, no holes for the eyes or mouth could be seen only the dark and light colours. Robins smile returned as the door closed behind Rider.

"I'm not good at these things" Rider states as Robin started to lead them both down the hall to the lift. Rider enjoyed being alone so he was given an entire floor to himself something that Robin regretted, as the doors closed behind them Robin began to try and reassure him.

"Don't worry about it, Star wasn't exactly used to interactions before but she learned just like you will these things take time Rider."

He noticed Robins face blush a bit when mentioning star fire.

"You are attracted to her aren't you?" he said bluntly

Robins blush grew wider and he began to stutter his words, this only confirmed his suspicions

"I meant no offence I'm glad you found someone to fall in love with"

Robin smiled his face growing in brightness "Ya well don't go telling the others that, and who knows maybe there someone out there for you."

Before he could respond the doors opened "Trust me you will feel better when you find someone you can trust."

"I trust you, Robin"

"I know you don't tell me everything, you need someone Rider it might help you deal with some things trust me I know it helps to talk."

Rider remained silent a worried look crossed Robins face "I'm here whenever you're ready"

As they walked to the large doors at the end of the hall revealing the rest of the team sitting down at a table. Beast Boy and Cyborg were eating pizza haply talking amongst themselves while Raven was sitting reading a book and star fire was no were to be seen. They pay no attention to Rider or Robin as they enter as the doors shut behind them.

"Where's Star?" Robin calls out getting the attention of Raven who responds. Without removing her gaze from the book

"She said something about making a welcome gift for the new guy" she talked in a cold voice much like Rider did.

"Oh that is not necessary," Rider says loudly causing Raven to look up from her book, her eyes fix onto him as soon as she sees him.

"Hey it's the new guy" Beast boy calls out with a mouth full of food causing Cyborg to look up as well.

"Guys this is Rider the newest member" Rider turns to the others "It is nice to meet you all" lowering his head he bows "my name is Rider I look forward to fighting alongside you all."

Both Beast boy and Cyborg look at each other with confused faces "Rider go get to know the guys I'm going to go look for Star."

"Perhaps I can assist you"

"Oh no, you're not worming your way out of this. Guys make sure he doesn't leave till I'm back."

Robin flashed him a gin before leaving, as the door closed he had a moment to himself to think, he had wondered 'why now.' 'The Lone Rider' as his name suggests had never worked with anyone, other than himself so why now? Something about this nagged at him Rider the man who always seemed so strong had come to him for help. Well, he wasn't about to turn his friend away now.


End file.
